thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dec13Updates
December 31st, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why is Arthur Christmas a Masterpiece? *Oancitizen: Favorite Movies of 2013 *Renegade Cut: The Progression of Disney Gender Roles *Specials: Disneycember - Saving Mr. Banks *Rap Critic: Top 10 Moments from 2013 December 30th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Next 15 Missed Opportunities of AT4W *WTFIWWY: Live - Do You Scream What I Scream? *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who Season 5 *Specials: Disneycember - National Treasure *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Heat Signature December 29th, 2013 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Batman The Brave & The Bold *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Heat Wave *Specials: Disneycember - Narnia *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Video Makers December 28th, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Sky High *The AngryJoeShow: AJS Christmas Special - Star Trek *Try Outs: Thug Life - Pride & Prejudice *Ross's Game Dungeon: Zany Golf *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Dryck Julmust *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Limit December 27th, 2013 *Try Outs: Thug Notes: The Crucible *Try Outs: Living in 8 Bits: Intro & Double Dragon *Rap Critic: ICP The Wraith: Shangri-La *Brad Jones: Snob Riffs - Santa's Surprise *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 3: Wages of War Parts 1 & 2 *Specials: Disneycember - Pirates of the Caribbean & Sequels December 26th, 2013 *Ross's Game Dungeon: Eternam *Renegade Cut: Inevitability in No Country for Old Men *You Know Who: Day of the Doctor *Specials: Disneycember - Holes *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Belly of the Beast *MMO Grinder: Heva Clonia December 25th, 2013 *Specials: Merry Christmas from Doug and Appa *Phelous (shows): He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special *Familiar Faces: 12 More Forgotten Christmas Specials *Linkara: Linkara Riffs - Scrooge (1935) *Weekly Manga Recap: Claymore & Seven Deadly Sins *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Happy Y.M.C.A.! *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 21-24 (Finale) December 24th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Worst Christmas Special Ever! *Shameful Sequels: Bone Alone *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 13: Blood of the Chosen *Specials: Disneycember - The Princess Diaries *PawDugan: Mafia Frog's Christmas Story *Dena's Let's Play: Let's Play Silent Hill 2, Part 4 December 23rd, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Doctor Who Classic Comics #15 *Anime Abandon: ROD - A Christmas Carol *Infomercialism: Fridge Locker *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who Season 4 *Specials: Disneycember - George of the Jungle *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Go with Me December 22nd, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - The Santa Clause Movies *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 12: In the Lair of the Serpent! *One Hit Wonderland: You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The DC Animated Movies *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - What's Wrong with the Pink Aisle? *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Mystery Train December 21st, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - The Three Musketeers *Brows Held High: Cloud Atlas *Anime Abandon: Violence Jack *WTFIWWY: Live - Tyler Durden Goes to Florida *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Anchorman 2, American Hustle & Walking with Dinosaurs *Infomercialism: Table Mate *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Susan Strong December 20th, 2013 *Music Movies: Sleeping Beauty *Specials: Disneycember - Hocus Pocus *Hagan Reviews: Big Money Rustlas with Rap Critic *The Random Button: Flesh + Blood *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Death in Bloom *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 17-20 December 19th, 2013 *Freeman's Mind: Episode 52 *The Cinema Snob: Silent Night, Deadly Night *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Devil Inside *Specials: Disneycember - Cool Runnings *Infomercialism: Gameboy Camera & Printer December 18th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Home & Alone for Christmas *Phelous (shows): The Gingerdead Man *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Reasons Aquaman is Awesome *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 11: Sisters in Blood *Renegade Cut: Morality and Modern Politics in The Dark Knight Trilogy *Specials: Disneycember - The Mighty Ducks *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Guardians of Sunshine December 17th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why Lie to Kids About Santa? *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - The Crow *Specials: Disneycember - The Rocketeer *Infomercialism: Silly Moo *JesuOtaku: Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2013, Part 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug December 16th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek: The Next Generation #2 *Specials: Disneycember - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Doctor Who Season 3 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Real You *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Dawngate *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 13-16 December 15th, 2013 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses Fritz the Cat *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Green Lantern: The Animated Series *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Witchcraft 10: Mistress of the Craft *Infomercialism: Cami Secret *Specials: Disneycember - Flight of the Navigator *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Silent King December 14th, 2013 *Anime Abandon: Top 20 Greatest Giant Robots *WTFIWWY: Live - Mind Bullets *Projector: Saving Mr. Banks *Specials: Disneycember - Return to Oz *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug & Tyler Perry's A Madea Christmas *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Oldboy Remake *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Pods December 13th, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Tron *Rap Critic: The Great Milenko *Infomercialism: Secret Circle *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 2 Finale *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Her Parents *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - The Evolution of Tablets December 12th, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Popeye *Try Outs: Super Academy *The Cinema Snob: Russian The Hobbit *Infomercialism: Slushy Maker *The Nostalgia Critic: The Shining Commentary *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 11 & 12 December 11th, 2013 *Phelous (shows): Psycho Santa *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Counting Stars vs Demons *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Are Video Games the New Books? *Shameful Sequels: Santa Paws 2 *Specials: Disneycember - Pete's Dragon *The Random Button: Sex & Lucia *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Chamber of Frozen Blades December 10th, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Eight Crazy Nights *Specials: Disneycember - Freaky Friday *Brows Held High: Shame *Infomercialism: Mighty Max Toys *Renegade Cut: The 8 Most Insane Director Decisions by Fritz Lang *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Neverwinter *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 9 & 10 December 9th, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Solson Christmas Special featuring Samurai Santa #1 *Specials: Disneycember - The Love Bug *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Doctor Who Season 2 *Infomercialism: Gyro Bowl *Comic Book Issues: Dark Knight Returns Commentary & Bloopers *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - To Cut a Woman's Hair December 8th, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Bedknobs & Broomsticks *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - The Flash *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - In Deep *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Out of the Furnace, Rifftrax Live & Black Nativity *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Unboxing Day 5-8 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Other Tarts December 7th, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Mary Poppins *Projector: The Secret Life of Walter Mitty *WTFIWWY: Live - Black Friday 2013 *Vangelus: V-Build - Dreadwing (Transformers Prime) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Crystals Have Power December 6th, 2013 *Hagan Reviews: Big Money Hustlas (with Rap Critic) *Music Movies: Shorty - Garfield Christmas *Specials: Disneycember - Babes in Toyland *Brad Jones: Irving Tries a Proposal *Video Games Awesome: Madden 25 is AWESOME! *Weekly Manga Recap: Ed Wynn and Friends December 5th, 2013 *Bad Movie Beatdown: The Shepard *Specials: Disneycember - The Parent Trap *Specials: Disneycember - Darby O'Gill and the Little People *The Random Button: Chup Chup Ke *Infomercialism: Xbox One *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Storytelling December 4th, 2013 *Shameful Sequels: Christmas Story 2 *Anime Abandon: Apocalypse Zero *Phelous (shows): The Time Machine Part 2 *The Cinema Snob: Let My Puppets Come *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Power Animal *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Day 3 & 4 December 3rd, 2013 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 12 Santa Clauses *Specials: Disneycember - Davy Crockett *Atop the Fourth Wall: Power of AT4W Live! *Infomercialism: Ab Circle Pro Revisited *Renegade Cut: No Happy Endings *Thumb Wars: Giving Thanks: Mario/Zelda, Digital & More *JesuOtaku: Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2013, Part 1 December 2nd, 2013 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Punisher: Silent Night #1 *Specials: Disneycember - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *Sibling Rivalry: Frozen *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Doctor Who Season 1 *Video Games Awesome: Tiny Brains is AWESOME! *Vangelus Reviews: BMOG Ursenal & Mantax Printed Prototypes *Masako Muses: The Data Bus - Lego City Advent Calendar Unboxing Day 1 & 2 December 1st, 2013 *Specials: Disneycember - Song of the South *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Reviews - Teen Titans *Manic Episodes: Charmed Season 7 Parts 7 & 8 *Infomercialism: Perfect Polly Pet Category:Updates